Facilitating player versus environment (PvE) combat in an online game is known. Conventional gaming system typically enables a player to control a player character in the online game to fight one or more non-player entities such as monster, boss, and other types of non-player entities in a PvE combat. In those systems, the PvE combat typically results in either the player character or the non-player entity being defeated.
Gating game content using non-player entities in an online game is known. A set of game content can be gated by one or more non-player entities such that access to the set of game content is granted upon the one or more non-player entities being defeated.
Game content key-and-lock mechanisms in an online game are generally known in the art. Such a mechanism typically requires a player to achieve a win status against a first set of game content (key) before a second set of game content (lock) may be made available for player access in the online game.